


A Sleepless Night

by TurtleNeckSweater



Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Robin/Reader - Freeform, Smut, but not little thirteen year old Dick lol older Dick, idk what age is considered underage is the USA so im tagging this underage to be safe, this is before Dick is Nightwing, you and Dick are 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleNeckSweater/pseuds/TurtleNeckSweater
Summary: (Y/N) is plagued by nightmares of her old home in Cadmus, living as an experiment, and she goes to Robin for comfort.





	A Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all this love, it really means a lot to me :,)  
> This short little smut is a spinoff of a story I'm in the process of writing, I'm currently writing the first few chapters, so when you click on it it's not like its one chapter every week and I leave you guys all suffering and waiting, there will be a few chapters already out by the time I publish it. When I do eventually get around to it, I'll plop a link right down below. Thanks loves!

As thunder rumbled through the mountain, loud and deep and resonating in (Y/N)'s chest, she sat up abruptly with a gasp. Placing a hand on her chest, she could feel her heartbeat against her fingers, pressed flush against the fabric of her pyjama shirt as she panted in slowly fading terror. She swallowed, running a hand through her hair. Looking around, she curled her legs into her body as she gasped, shaking. Her room was dark, swallowed by shadows as the rain pattered against the mountain, echoing even into her own room now as she sat in her bed. 

Letting out a shaky breath, she tried searching the corners of her mind for the remnants of her nightmare, plagued by old voices she hadn't heard in years, memories she had buried. 

In her mind, flashes of old faces flickered by, and (Y/N) sucked in a sharp breath, and memories of excruciating pain searing through her body, old surgeries and doctors looming over her with sharp blades, slicing her skin and peeking inside to see and examine what made her... well, _her._  

Shuddering, (Y/N) let out a choked sob, her muscles tensing. Swallowing, she looked around at the dark room, the walls suddenly beginning to close in on her as she fought back tears. 

(Y/N) slipped from her bed, sniffling and padding across the room. Hugging her arms close to her body, she opened her door and stepped out into the hall, clicking it shut quietly behind her. As she walked down the hall, her eyes lingered on M'Gann's door, and for a moment she contemplated knocking, but the thought of disturbing her friend so late in the night made guilt rise in her chest. She remembered a few years ago, when the trauma Cadmus had left her with lingered and followed her everywhere, shadows slipping into the corners of her eyesight and voices taunting and grabbing at her as she slept, M'Gann had been so generous to erase certain memories, the ones that followed her wherever she went.

But lately, they had been returning, haunting her in her dreams.

(Y/N) padded into the open area of the mountain, sniffling and rubbing her eyes. As she walked over towards the kitchen, her stomach rumbled as if on queue, and she slipped quietly into the eating area, opening the fridge and peeking around. The cool air from the open fridge was refreshing, and she inhaled slowly, sighing and reaching for a carton of juice. 

"(Y/N)?"

The girl cried out in shock, jumping a few inches off the ground and whipping around. Her hair stood on end, heart picking up its previous fast pace even after she had tried to calm it. She clutched the carton of juice tightly, nearly dropping it to the floor as she widened her eyes. It was almost 1 in the morning, who in the hell was up this early? Well, besides her.

As she turned around, for some reason she wasn't surprised to find Robin seated crisscross on the couch, a book in his hand, his eyebrow raised at her as she recovered from the shock of not having as much privacy as she thought. He was wearing civilian clothes, casual jeans and a black tshirt. He was missing his sunglasses, most likely because he hadn't thought anyone would be down here this late, but (Y/N) was one of the few that knew his secret identity, so he wasn't bothered to put them back on. 

"Jesus christ! You nearly scared me to death!" She gasped, placing the juice on the counter and going to grab a cup as she eyed him coldly. He hummed.

"Sorry," He said plainly. "What... are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied, and as she placed the glass cup she had grabbed on the island, she unscrewed the juice carton, pouring it into her cup. It was nearly empty, and she only got barely a few sips into her glass. She frowned. 

"Wally." She hissed in annoyance, and she went to throw the carton into the recycling. Robin shrugged, looking back down at his book.

"I left my book here and couldn't be bothered to go all the way back home," He glanced up at her. "What about you?"

(Y/N) pursed her lips, inhaling a shaky breath as she raised her cup to her lips to avoid the question. As soon as he reminded her of why she had truly been down here in the first place, memories from her nightmares began to come back to haunt her, flashing in front of her eyes. She looked down, swallowing what little of her juice she had, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"I couldn't sleep." She murmured, looking away, and Robin raised an eyebrow, concern beginning to write itself all over his face. 

"Scared of a little thunder?" He laughed lightheartedly, and (Y/N) laughed quietly as well. She didn't tell him that the thunder, ironically, had been what pulled her from her nightmare in the first place. 

"I guess."

They were both silent, (Y/N)'s mind wandering elsewhere as she gazed down at the counter, tapping her fingers against the glass. Robin pursed his lips, tilting his head slowly and leaning forwards to try and edge more conversation out of her. She didn't notice, lost in her own world of having to relive the horrors of her old life at Cadmus. 

Robin sighed. 

"Hey," He called out quietly, and (Y/N) looked up, startled. "You can tell me what's bothering you, ya know."

Her eyes widened. 

"Oh, no, it's fine, I just-"

"(Y/N)." He cut her off, leaning forwards to place his book on the table in front of him. "I trusted you with one of my biggest secrets, you know you can trust me too, right?"

She didn't reply, going to say something but stopping herself and biting her lip. Sighing, she paced her cup down on the counter. 

"I..." She tried to start the sentence, but horrible, taunting voices pulled at her mind once more, remnants of her nightmares. "I had a bad dream."

Robin didn't say anything. He watched her quietly, eyes flickering to the side, then back at her. He slowly patted the spot on the couch beside him, and (Y/N) giggled softly. Shaking her head, she padded over towards him, plopping herself down on the couch. Sighing, she looked away, sucking in a shaky breath. 

Before she could say anything, Robin was wrapping his arms around her in a secure hug, and (Y/N)'s eyes widened in shock. She was unsure of what to do as Robin held her tightly, she awkwardly put her arms around him as well, leaning into him. Slowly, she closed her eyes, beginning to become more comfortable in his arms as he held her close. He smelled like mahogany, familiar and comforting. 

"Cadmus?" He whispered.

(Y/N) couldn't even begin to form any words, and before she knew it she had burst out crying and was sobbing into his t-shirt, clutching the fabric tightly as she cried. He held her tightly, quiet, letting her weep against his shoulder as he rested his chin on top of her head. She cried and cried for another ten minutes, stifling her sobs in his shirt so no one would be alarmed and run down into the kitchen to see if someone was injured. Robin squeezed her gently, letting her know she wasn't alone, as and the minutes ticked by, her crying eased, until she was sniffling lightly, hiccuping every now and then.

"Robin, I- I thought they were gone." She whispered, clutching his shirt in her fist. He nodded.

"I know."

"No matter what I do, I just- I can never- they'll never let me go-"

"It's okay."

"I'm always so scared they're going to find me and take me back and-"

Robin pulled away quickly, taking her cheeks in his hands and wiping her tears away with his thumbs. He tilted her head up so she was looking him, eyes sparkling from fresh tears and reflecting all the light the world had ever given.

"They won't. I won't ever let them. I won't ever let anything bad ever happen to you."

She sniffled. 

"Robin, you don't- how do you know-"

"Because I'll protect you."

"What if someone gets hurt because of me?"

"Stop."

"What if- what if they find me and, oh god, what if they turn me against you and-"

"Stop."

"Robin, what if I lose everything? What if I lose you?"

"Stop it, (Y/N)."

"What if they find the mountain and-"

With a sigh, he cut her off, pressing his lips against hers quickly to shut her up. She inhaled a quiet breath through her nose, eyes widening at the sudden display, her hands that were clutching his shirt gripping him tighter. 

But she didn't pull away. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she melted into him, whimpering quietly. 

Robin pulled away,  and (Y/N) swallowed, looking at him with wide eyes. He looked down at her, his own eyes half lidded as he held her face gently. (Y/N) chest rose and fell softly, trying to still her beating heart as she gazed up at him in wonder.

Then he was pulling her back in, faster this time, pressing just a little bit harder, and this time she was ready. She pressed against him as well, a desperate sound crawling up from the back of her throat as she leaned her weight into him. His hands slid from her face down her neck, trailing over her shoulders until they rested on her hips.

He suddenly pulled away.

"There are security cameras." He murmured. (Y/N) didn't miss a beat. She looked up at him. 

"Then take me somewhere where there aren't any."

Standing, he pulled her up by her hand, scooping her up easily into her arms as she let out a quiet laugh. As he walked through the kitchen, forgetting his book on the table, she looped her arms around his neck and pulled him back into a kiss, filled with passion as their lips moved together in sync. He tried to navigate through the wide open space both with his eyes closed and her in his arms, having to occasionally let his eyes flutter open so he could see where he was going. It was alright though, it meant he got to look at her, even if only for a few seconds. 

He carried her through the halls, winding around corners and past closed doors until they reached his own, and he fumbled for the handle to push it open. He had the room for the nights when he didn't want to make the trip back to Wayne Manor, or late night missions left him tired, or he was injured and needed a temporary place to stay. It was a simple room, a large bed pushed into the corner, a bedside table with a lamp, a shelf with a few things placed on it and a sitting chair. He had no pretty decorations, he had no need for them really. As he entered the room, he kicked the door shut behind him, his mouth still pressed against hers in a passionate dance. Walking over to the bed, he dropped her gently, and she giggled, crawling backwards. He crawled onto the bed as well, situating himself up on his knees in between her legs as he pulled his shirt over his head. (Y/N)'s eyes widened. 

She knew he was fit, but the definition in his stomach left her in awe. He wasn't hugely ripped like a bodybuilder or anything, but his stomach was toned and if she poked him he would be as solid as a rock, she guessed. She suddenly felt very self conscious of her body. 

Robin chuckled, leaning down so his hands were beside her shoulders, propping him up. She stared up at him, eyes glittering, and he looked down at her with a heavy gaze, dark and full of something that wasn't usually there. He trailed a hand up her neck, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, then leaning down to capture her lips in a fiery kiss. 

She tangled her hands in his hair, whimpering softly at the force of his mouth against hers, rough and dominant. Not that she was complaining. They didn't hesitate to let it dissolve into a dance of tongue and teeth, quiet moans filling the room. She tugged on his hair gently and he groaned, detaching from the kiss to trail his lips down the skin of her neck. He attached his lips to the tender skin, sucking roughly and causing her to cry out, arching her back against him. He bit down gently, not enough to hurt but enough to leave a mark, and she gasped, her words lost on her tongue as he trailed his lips along the soft skin, leaving bites and hickeys to claim her as his own. His hands slid down to play with the hem of her shirt, and she quickly arched her back off his bed to let him pull it over her head. 

Of course, it was her pyjama shirt, so she hadn't been wearing a bra underneath, and she suddenly felt exposed, covering her breasts with her hands instinctively. Robin caught her wrists quickly, gently pulling them away and pinning them above her head. He was stronger than her, so even if she fought it she wouldn't be able to get out of his grasp.

His mouth trailed down her body, pausing at her collarbone to leave a particularly dark hickey, then continued down. His lips found the soft skin above her breast, and he left a gentle kiss on the tender spot before attaching his lips and sucking rather roughly. (Y/N) cried out, arching her back against his touch. He let go of her wrists suddenly, his hands trailing down her body, nimble fingers dancing along her skin until they found the hem of her pyjamas bottoms. He slid them down her legs and she helped him by kicking them off, landing somewhere on the ground, forgotten. He hummed, his lips trailing down her tummy and causing her to inhale quickly, swallowing. 

His hands trailed up her legs slowly, teasingly, and he rested his chin on her thigh, blinking up at her with a dangerously dark gaze. Her breathing shuddered as she watched, biting her thumb to stifle a moan as his hands trailed upwards slowly. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." He whispered, and as he said that he slowly pushed apart her legs, sucking on the inner skin of her thigh. She gasped, arching her back. 

"Hah- I, ah! Robin-" She could barely form a proper sentence, and she cried out as he sucked rather roughly, leaving another bruise on the inside of her legs. His fingers trailed upwards, hooking into the waistband of her panties and sliding them down her legs. She kicked them away, blushing heavily and looking away as his lips trailed upwards, painfully, teasingly, slow.

When he attached his mouth to her core she cried out loudly, moaning and lacing one of her hands in his hair, tugging lightly. 

"Oh, god- Robin!" 

"Dick." He muttered, and she swallowed. 

"What?"

"My name. My name is Dick. Say it." He ordered against her, his mouth attaching to her core and enticing a gasp from her as she arched her back off the bed. She bit her hand harder, whimpering as his head disappeared in between her legs, his tongue working magic on her core and sending jolts of pleasure through her body, heat pooling down below as her breathing picked up its pace. He wrapped his hands around her thighs, holding her in place.

As he continued his work in between her legs, a tight feeling began to coil in her core, warm and tight and making her tug on his hair harder. 

"Hah- Dick, I- I"

"Hm?" He hummed against her, looking up at her from his place with dark, lidded eyes. Her breathing sped up, and she swallowed, crying out as she arched her back. The coil was so close to snapping, so close- 

Dick pulled away, smirking as he rested his chin on her thigh, watching as she groaned in annoyance and her back hit the bed.

"Why..." She was too exhausted to even finish the sentence, gasping as the coil began to slowly unwind itself in her core, still leaving her hot and unfinished. Dick clicked his tongue, sitting up in between her legs and beginning to unbuckle his pants, kicking them off quickly and tossing them to join the clothes lost and forgotten on the floor. (Y/N) stared at the ceiling, letting him hurry up and undress himself as she reluctantly came down from a high he never let her reach. He watched her, groaning as he hardened in his briefs, sliding them off his legs and kicking them away as well. Crawling up in between her legs slowly, he rested his hands on either side of her head. She looked up at him, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. His hair tumbled down to surround his face, messy from her rough hands tugging at his dark locks, and he was breathing hard, looking at her like a predator watched its prey. 

"(Y/N)," He muttered. She swallowed. 

"Yeah?"

"You have no idea what you do to me."

She sucked in a quiet breath, then leaned up to capture his lips in hers in a fiery embrace, tangling her fingers back in his hair. One of his hands trailed down to rest on her waist, and slowly, he pressed his hips into hers, sliding his length into her heat with a low, guttural groan. His fingers dug into her skin, and as he sheathed himself inside of her she gasped, arching her back as he filled her, whimpering in pleasure. They both laid there, panting, hips pressed flush together. 

Dick pulled out slowly, before sliding back in and detaching from her mouth to moan at the friction. She gasped, her hands trailing down to wrap around him, digging her nails into his back as he began to set a steady pace. Moans and gasps filled the room as he thrust in and out of her core, his hand on her hip holding her so tight she was sure it would leave a bruise. The feeling of him inside of her was one she never wanted to let go, and as his rhythm began to pick up its pace she cried out, gasping and pulling him against her, their skin flush together, sharing the heat of their passion between them. She dragged her nails across the skin of his back, leaving red marks and making him gasp, the pain sending fire into his body and driving him to thrust harder into her hips, moaning. She whimpered and gasped and moaned as he thrust his hips into hers, fire spreading throughout her entire body, leaving none of her free of the pleasure that coursed through her core. 

"Hah- Dick!" She gasped, and he groaned. 

"Hngh, say my name again." He murmured against the skin of her shoulder, biting down roughly to muffle the sounds slipping from his throat. 

"Dick! Oh god," She breathed, need washing over her and taking over her mind. She trembled under him, her sounds sending fire through his body and driving him to slam his hips harder into her to draw more of her delicious sounds from her lips. Tilting her head back, she moaned breathlessly, and she wrapped one of her legs around his hips so he could thrust deeper into her, enticing loud sounds from the both of them. Dick grabbed her other leg and hooked it over his shoulder, reaching deeper into her body. She cried out in pleasure as he did so, and he pounded into her just a little bit faster, a little bit harder, their bodies moving together in sync, passion tying them together. He reached up to grab the headboard of his bed with his hand that wasn't gripping her waist so tight he was in too much of a trance to let go. (Y/N) gazed up at him in wonder, pleasure streaking through her body. His eyes were shut, and he was panting, sweat glistening on his forehead and his body. To her, it just made him more beautiful. She reached up, lacing her fingers in his hair again and pulling him into a kiss, full of the words she couldn't quite string together in the heat of their shared moment. 

"Hah- (Y/N), I-" He groaned, and she whimpered, tilting her head back and biting her thumb to stifle a loud moan. 

His hips thrust hard into hers, sure to leave bruises, his strength coming into play, and as his eyes fluttered open and shut, heart hammering in his chest, he could feel all the heat in his body almost tighten in his core, and he groaned. 

"Ah, Dick!" She cried, arching her back. She tugged on his hair, enticing a growl from his throat, and then she was pulling him back down into another kiss. 

And then Dick was coming undone with her. He clutched the headboard so tight in his hand the wood began to splinter under his fingers, and he felt her twitch underneath him as she met her climax, her lips parting in a silent moan. All the heat in her body rushed to her core, and her muscles tensed, leaving her breathless, stars filling her vision. 

Dick buried his face in her neck, spilling himself inside of her with a groan, shuddering. His hand gripped her hip tightly, gasping as he came inside her core, chest heaving. He emptied himself inside of her, filling her with his fluids. His breathing was shaky as he came down from his high, and his eyes fluttered open to look down at her. Her eyes were closed, and she was biting her hand, her breathing slowly calming down to a normal pace. He chuckled quietly to himself, then slid from in between her legs and layed down beside her. She opened her eyes, glancing at him. She let her hand fall beside her, and her lips folded up into a smile as she looked at him. His hand found hers, their fingers tanglind together. He blinked slowly.

"(Y/N)."

"Hmm?" She was still too exhausted to really find anything to say. 

"I think I may be falling in love with you." 

She was silent. 

Then she sighed, smiling. 

"Dick, I've already fallen in love with you."

And then she kissed him, and they laid there together through the night, wrapped in each others arms until morning.

She would have a lot of explaining to do about the bruises on her neck.


End file.
